


Sorry, we're late!

by wara_ningy0



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Lots of sex but there's a point, M/M, Mentions of a few other characters but they have no script, No mpreg, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, mentions of stiles/lydia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wara_ningy0/pseuds/wara_ningy0
Summary: Post ending of the series.No one showed up at the bar except for Derek and Stiles so they do what they do best: Hardly being civil to one another. But after all these years, maybe they have been talking about the wrong subject when one of them should have just asked; "Do you wanna fuck?"
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 195





	Sorry, we're late!

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, no offense to the Teen Wolf fandom, but I hate this series. I didn't watch it except for the final episode because I wanted to know where Sterek stands. Reasons why I hate this series are:
> 
> 1) If they want to put a gay couple in there, why not just make it Sterek?!  
> 2) Scott doesn't even look like an alpha. Just leave the alpha things to Derek.  
> 3) Not enough Sterek  
> 4) The list goes on.
> 
> Anyway, because I don't feel like changing how sucky the story already is, I decided to write how the characters' lives (mostly just Sterek) move on. This way I don't have a bitter feeling about what happened throughout the story and be happy to know Sterek is together in the end. Nobody can tell me otherwise. This is the true ending (in my head) and I would love to share it with all of you. Enjoy it and please leave a comment!
> 
> Please note: English is not my first language, work not checked by a beta, I finished it in 2 days and if there is any wrong fact about this series, just roll with it.

"So...it looks like only the two of us made it." Stiles spun awkwardly on the barstool facing Derek who joined him at the bar. It was supposed to be a relaxing night. A time-out from everything that had been happening lately. Everyone agreed they could use some drink but almost everyone didn't show up. Scott only texted ten minutes ago that he was busy mentoring his new charge. Of course, Malia's going to stay with him, lovebirds and all. Lydia has something else going on, not that she and Stiles were talking much lately what with her suddenly feeling like she needed to explore other available men. The others, Stiles didn’t give a shit that much. That only left Derek. Apparently not having any luck with women (nothing new there), he was the only one free enough to show up. 

"I'm starting to feel a headache coming up." Derek sighed and flagged the bartender. He ordered a drink and resigned himself to Stiles' company. "Are you even old enough to drink?" He asked when Stiles ordered himself a beer.

"Eh, they don't card me anymore." He waved Derek off. "That's enough to tell you that I am an adult and you should quit treating me like a kid."

"I've never treated you like a kid...only treated you like the idiot you are."

Stiles sputtered. Luckily he hadn't gotten his beer yet or Derek would be drenched in it. "M-me? An Idiot? May I remind you that I saved your ass and got my toe shot at. I sacrificed my toe for you!" He smacked Derek's bulging bicep, almost knocking the glass off the werewolf's hand. Damn, he wanted to see Derek drenched in liquor, then maybe take that tight henley off him and licked him up. That impulsive thought made him super thirsty. Where was that damn beer?

"No one's gonna see your toe Stiles. Keep it in your sock and wear shoes." The impending headache was making its appearance. How many times had they gone through this topic? It had only gotten lamer and slightly annoying. Nope, that was Stiles. He was always annoying, though, somewhat amusing at times. Kind of adorable, but still mostly annoying. 

Finally getting his full glass of beer, Stiles gulped down the bitter liquid until only half of the glass left. Derek watched him gulp it down with one thick eyebrow raised. "I'm not going to wear socks and shoes all the time, Derek! Just because I don't have a huge pecs and washboard abs doesn't mean I don't get naked!" 

"Naked alone. My point still stands. No one is going to see your injured toe. Can you even call it an injury? It was more like a scratch."

"Let me tell you, Mr. Werewolf, people have seen me naked. I may not run around topless in the jungle, but there are times when I am in the nude with someone else."

"Like in the changing room?"

"I'm talking about sex, Derek! Something that you haven't had in a while seeing how you always ended up with the wrong type of women!"

Derek wasn't looking offended in the slightest. In fact, he was rather amused. "No, I haven't had a good _relationship_ with women in a while, but that doesn't mean I haven't gotten laid." Trying to rile Stiles even further, Derek paused and finished his drink before scrutinizing the younger man from top- to- "supposedly injured" toe. He liked what he saw but he wasn't going to tell him that and deal with Stiles feeling smug. "You, on the other hand..." he left his words hanging.

Stiles' face turned a pretty pink. He and Lydia...well, it was safe to say nothing had happened beyond kisses and fondling. Technically, Stiles was still a virgin, but Derek didn't need to know that. No one knew about it, not even his best friend. Things might had gotten hot and heavy once, but Stiles might as well join the monkhood. He and Lydia might fancy the thought of being a couple but obviously it didn't work out the way he wanted. Especially not when he found Derek more attractive than the girl despite being an asshole-alpha type kind of man. 

He turned to his beer glass once again and finished the rest of its content even though he thought it tasted nasty. Normally he wouldn't let anyone get away with the last word but if he gave Derek another retort right now, Derek would see right through him. 

"Complete silence, huh. That's new. Werewolf got your tongue?" Derek teased. 

For some reason, Stiles imagined having his tongue between Derek's teeth and in return had the werewolf's tongue shoved down his throat as well. The bar suddenly felt warm and his pants somehow had gotten a little tighter. 

He turned to Derek and damn if the man didn't look delectable. His muscled thighs filled his jeans nicely. There was a sizeable bulge at the crotch but Derek wasn't hard, at least, Stiles thought he wasn't. The fitting gray henley highlighted the ridges of his carved abs and pecs. He had already admired Derek's defined biceps and those arms...if Stiles was interested in choking kink, he would beg Derek to choke him with those strong arms. He wondered how the beard would feel on his skin. Would Derek give him beard burns? God please he wanted to feel that beard rubbing against the sensitive inner thighs. 

"..les! Stiles!" Derek jolted him out of his fantasy. Had he been staring? He probably did like a starved man because the older guy had a concerned look on his face which he rarely directed at him. "You ok? Your face is flushed and you haven't been responding to me calling your name."

His eyes fluttered a few times as he took in the creature that was sitting close to him. Derek smelled good too. "Derek," said Stiles, unsure whether he was fully focused or still in a daze. "Do you wanna fuck?"

=================

A hasty flight to the nearest hotel and a half minute fumbling with the keycard later, Derek had Stiles pinned under him on the king-sized bed. Their kiss was mauling with a lot of tongue sucking and lip biting. Gasping for air, Stiles broke their kiss for a breather. Derek moved lower to deliver small nips on the smooth jaw and neck. “Fuck, Derek!” Stiles hands sought to remove Derek’s shirt but failed. Derek sat up straddling the slender hips below him and stripped the henley off his body. “Fuck, that’s hot.” Stiles cursed. He marveled at the perfect male specimen above him. “Naked, now!”

A warning growl escaped Derek. “I give the orders around here.” He bent down and ripped the t-shirt Stiles wore under his plaid shirt. 

“Damnit Derek! That’s a good t-shirt!”

“Fuck if I care.” The older male climbed off the bed and started unbuttoning his jeans. “Get naked or there won’t be any fucking tonight,” he growled his order. It was enough to get Stiles scrambling to get rid of his plaid shirt and torn t-shirt, before loosening his pants. He was struggling with it but Derek took care of the problem for him by pulling it off by the hem. 

That left them with only their underwear on. Stiles whimpered when he saw the outline of Derek’s cock barely hidden behind his dark boxer briefs. It was definitely a nine-incher at least. “Are you hiding a baseball bat under there?” He gulped. 

Derek laughed. “Perks of being born a werewolf, not a made one.” He flashed a seductive grin. Stiles nodded, knowing what he meant. He’d seen Scott’s a few times when they were in the locker room before. Nowhere near as impressive as Derek’s. The werewolf climbed back onto the bed, approaching Stiles slowly with a predatory glance. The younger male hardly ever displayed his body, always hiding them under his endless collection of plaid shirts. Now he was sprawled on the bed covered only by a thin boxer, Derek could see the appeal. He was slender and trim. The muscles were not bulging but his body was nicely defined and tight. He had fair skin smattered with fine moles looking like freckles that Derek found rather cute. He was not disappointed with what he saw. The nine incher Derek was sporting had started leaking and by the looks of things, Stiles wasn’t any dryer.

When Derek pushed him down onto the bed again, Stiles put up no fight at all. He was busy playing tonsil hockey as Derek shoved his tongue down his throat. He never had a kiss like this before, so consuming and desperate for pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and pulled him closer, wanting more than their lips to mold together.

Reading Stiles’ body language, Derek gave him what he needed. His mouth traveled south; planting kisses down Stiles’ neck, sucking the vulnerable Adam’s apple and gave it a playful bite, then he went lower to the smooth chest, attacking one taut nipple after the other. Stiles’ body arched over the bed as Derek teased the dusky peaks with his tongue and teeth. “You like that?” Derek asked, blowing his breath over the taut bud.

It was embarrassing how he whimpered, but Stiles replied with “Yeah. Fuck, yeah.”

Derek lapped at them again, taking his time tugging the pointy peaks, sucking and biting. He repeated a few times before leaving trails of kisses on his way to Stiles’ belly button where he dipped his tongue in making Stiles whole body shiver. He slipped his finger under the waistband of Stiles’ boxers and tugged them down, exposing the tannish pink cock surrounded by neatly trimmed pubic hair. “Someone has a pretty cock,” he praised and laid a kiss at the base of the erect shaft. His skillful tongue followed the leaking precum to its source and licked the darkened slit.

“Derek!”

“Shhh…” Derek pushed Stiles’ hips firmly onto the bed, rendering it immovable. He kissed the wet tip before taking the head into his mouth before hollowing his cheeks and took Stiles down his throat.

“Oh god, Derek. That’s…oh god!”

As Derek was sucking his treat, his finger found two smooth, round balls to fondle before tracing lower to his intended destination. Stiles reflexively spread his legs once Derek found his untouched entrance. The cock was abandoned in favor of the twitching muscles. Derek grabbed Stiles’ thighs hard where bruises will guarantee to appear later and pushed them apart exposing the hole further. “We don’t have any lube,” he told stiles as he licked his lips. His eyes were fixed at the most inviting sight he had ever seen.

“L-lotion! There must be a lotion in the bathroom.” Despite his brain being fried by every sensation Derek had delivered, Stiles managed to conjure a coherent thought.

But Derek hardly paid attention. Stiles’ thighs gripped tightly in his hands, Derek bent down and licked Stiles’ pink pucker. A loud moan escaped from the younger man’s mouth and Derek growled in approval. Eating Stiles’ out wasn’t a chore at all. He loved the earthy taste of Stiles’ body. He smelled fresh even, probably had a shower before he went to the bar. Derek used his spit to wet the clenching muscles, pushing it into Stiles’ opening with his fingers, starting with one then added another until three was fitted in. He loosened the smaller man as much as he could, but he knew it wasn’t enough. Shedding his now too-tight underwear, Derek moved to straddle Stiles’ torso, moving upwards to his chest, one hand stroking his already hard cock. “You need to get me nice and wet,” he said, voice husky and filled with lust.

“Wha-?” Stiles could hardly muster a thought when his eyes were fixed on Derek’s long, thick and hard as a baseball bat cock.

“Open up,” ordered the werewolf as he moved closer toward Stiles’ face and directed his cock at his mouth. Stiles obeyed and opened wide. The moment the sweet, hot mouth engulfed Derek’s dick, he moaned so loud that his chest vibrated. “That’s it, baby. Suck me with that pretty mouth of yours.” His eyes fluttered close and he threw his head back in pleasure. He pulled his cock out and thrust his heavy balls down Stiles’ mouth. “Get them wet too.” Content that Stiles hadn’t attempted to protest, Derek pushed his cock back in and fucked Stiles mouth until the younger male gagged on it. It had gotten wet and slick from Stiles’ slobber. He returned to his position between stiles’ legs; pausing to kiss on the human’s swollen lips from sucking on his cock. “Let’s see how well your other ‘mouth’ takes me,” he said and pushed the tip of his cock past Stiles’ tight ring.

“Der…ek, oh fuck!” Stiles groaned when he was finally breached. “Oh! Ooh fuckkk!” It stung when Derek first entered him, but sooner than he expected, it felt heavenly. The stretch from Derek’s thick cock felt delicious and Stiles’ walls clamped around it. The man felt so hot and throbbing inside him that Stiles was feeling feverish. Before long, he was moving his hips in time with Derek’s thrusts, trying to meet him halfway. “That feels so…oh god, harder Derek! Fuck me!” he wailed.

Hooking his strong arms under Stiles’ knees, Derek rammed himself into the hungry passage. He sought Stiles’ puffy lips to taste its sweetness again, sucking and biting on the flesh while he fucked the younger male in punishing thrusts. “Your ass is hungry for my cock huh?” Derek whispered huskily as his teeth found Stiles’ earlobe. He felt the walls around him clenched as soon as the words escaped. “And you like me talking dirty to you,” he concluded. “You know what’s so great about this, Stiles? That I’m a werewolf and you’re a guy, and I can fuck you raw without worrying about any diseases or getting you pregnant.”

“Y-you sure ‘bout that? S-sure I won’t wake up in a few weeks with a big bel—oh god, there, Derek!”

“This the spot?” Derek asked and plunged into Stiles’ again, abusing the pleasure spot he just found. Stiles’ desperate whimper confirmed it. “Not gonna get you pregnant, but I’m sure gonna fill you up real good with my seed. Come for me, baby. Then I’m gonna make good of my promise.”

“Oh god, Derek. I’m coming. I’m fucking coming!” Stiles pitch went slightly high. “Oh! Ohhh, Derek!!” He came so hard that his eyes rolled upwards. Jets of milky fluid spurted onto his chest, reaching his neck and chin while some got onto the werewolf’s chest as well. His spasming channel held Derek tightly as the older male continued to piston his cock in and out of his body.

The dirty sounds of Derek’s full balls slapping against Stiles’ ass echoed in their hotel room only to be joined by their harsh breathing. As Derek was getting closer, his movement became rougher and erratic. One last merciless push into Stiles’ clamping hole, Derek threw his head back and howled. His throbbing cock pulsed, shooting into Stiles’ anticipating channel with a hot flood of his virile seed. It took him longer than a minute before finishing and Derek continued fucking his still hard cock in and out of the tightness. “This is fucking perfect,” he murmured as his muscled body blanketed over Stiles. He sucked the skin along Stiles’ neck, leaving bruises that would look pretty on the fair complexion.

“That was fucking awesome,” Stiles panted, his body sated and tingling with pleasure from being fucked. Derek’s weight on top of him felt amazing as much as the cock that was still working in and out of him. “Should’ve done this sooner. Wasted so many years.”

“Won’t argue with you on that.”

“Damn it Derek. If I knew it would’ve felt like this, I wouldn’t even bother fighting with you all the time. Well, I still would, but at least I wouldn’t be a sexually frustrated virgin!”

“Wait, don’t you and Lydia…”

“Hell, no! I mean, I get horny but when things starting to get hot and heavy, I couldn’t…get it up.”

Derek reached between them and gave Stiles’ flaccid dick a few strokes. It started to fill up again. “I don’t see any problem with it.”

“Obviously! I’ve been hard since I saw you walked into the bar. Fuck, does that mean I’m gay?”

“Don’t ask me for labels. But you sure love my dick in you.” To prove his point, Derek ground his hips and pressed his cock deeper.

“Oh fuck, that feels amazing.”

Flashing a smug grin, Derek planted his lips against Stiles’ mouth and they began making out again. His softening cock slid out of the slick channel but he plugged in two fingers in its place and scissored it gently, smearing his semen around Stiles’ anus. While he did that, Derek aligned his cock against Stiles’ slighter one and rubbed them together, creating friction.

“Hmm…Derek,” Stiles murmured in between kisses. “Let’s do it again.”

“Yeah, get on your hands and knees.” Even before Derek finished his words, Stiles scrambled to get into position. “Fuck,” he cursed. “That is the smoothest bubble butt I’ve ever seen.” Derek can’t stop himself from giving it a slap and jiggling the meaty globes.

“Should’ve known you’re a kinky werewolf.”

“ _I’m_ kinky?” Derek tried to sound offended. He bent lower to whispered in Stiles’ ear. “Let’s see who’s the kinky little shit when I talk dirty while fucking him.”

“Promises, promises,” Stiles replied but moaned loud shortly after when Derek slurped down his drenched hole. “Shit, your beard feels so damn good. Love the way it burns my skin.” He was totally lost in the sensation that he had to bury his face in one of the pillows. “Derek... Derek…”

“Your hole is dripping with my cum, Stiles. Gonna fill it up with more soon.”

“Yes…yes!”

Derek smacked his steel rod between Stiles’ crevice, rubbing the tip teasingly against the hungry hole. “You want my cock, baby? Hungry for my cum?”

“Fuck, yes Derek!”

“Tell me how much you like my cock, Stiles.”

“I fucking love your cock, Derek. Now fuck me!”

Four rounds of dirty fucking and a few hours of sleep later, Stiles woke up draped over Derek’s hard body. His whole body hurts, especially his ass where the sore scale was in between paradise and torture. It would take magic to help him sit down the whole week, he was sure. But waking up with Derek in bed gave him the best feeling he’d had in years. That and the sight of a giant pole peeking from under the cover. He was so tempted to reach for it but Derek beat him to it.

“Morning. See something you like?” Derek’s gravelly morning voice and the sight of him stroking his dusky cock shot Stiles’ blood straight to his groin.

Stiles sat up and tore the cover from their bodies for better viewing. “I think my ass could answer to that.”

“Yeah?” Derek chuckled. “Why don’t you come here and ride me again like you did last night. In reverse this time so I could tell how much your ass really love my cock.”

“I would, but you gotta carry me around wherever I go this whole week ‘coz I don’t wanna look like a newborn calf when I walk,” Stiles said begrudgingly but he straddled Derek’s hips nonetheless, facing the opposite side. When he bent down, ass up and face between Derek’s knees, he heard the werewolf moan and grabbed his cheeks. Stiles lowered himself onto Derek’s morning wood until his balls slapped against Derek’s heavy ones. They both groaned loudly when Stiles started moving and fucked himself on Derek’s cock.

“Fuck, Stiles. I’ll carry you forever if we can do this every day, baby.”

=============================

The next time they met the others, Derek got out of his car and waited for Stiles to join him so they could walk together while holding hands. Everyone’s jaw dropped, so Derek turned to give Stiles a peck on the lips for obvious reasons. Somehow, Stiles deepened the kiss and gave the audience a full show of tongue swallowing and lip devouring. Finally satisfied, they both turned to face their stunned friends.

“Hey guys, sorry we’re late.”

**\- THE REAL ENDING -**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. The idea behind the title is that Stiles and Derek took such a long time to realized they're meant to be together. They would save (our) time if they had noticed their attraction to each other from the beginning. Thus, they're sorry they're late. I'm so glad I had this written because Sterek had been bothering me with how the way the series ended. Now they're together and I refuse to believe otherwise. On to the next fandom!


End file.
